


Bring me to life

by LilithNoorDaimon



Category: Street Fighter The Animated Movie
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithNoorDaimon/pseuds/LilithNoorDaimon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I suoi occhi, colmi di tristezza, ti cercano.<br/>E l'immagine di quel ragazzino si confonde, si sovrappone, si mescola a quella del guerriero che lotta contro di te.<br/>Chi é?<br/>Perché balena nella tua mente?<br/>I tuoi occhi vedono qualcosa, ma la tua mente non capisce.<br/>Il dolore ancora ti lacera la mente.<br/>Cosa ti dicono?<br/>Cosa vogliono comunicarti?<br/>Perché li senti così vicini al tuo cuore?<br/>Non resisti. Cedi. Ti arrendi al dolore.<br/>Ti senti una fiera braccata.<br/>E ti allontani, urlando, su una rupe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring me to life

Ancora quei ricordi ti trafiggono la mente, Ken.  
Chi é quel giovane?  
Perché non si difende dai tuoi colpi?  
Eppure potrebbe farlo!  
In lui é presente un'enorme forza.  
La senti?  
Se il tuo padrone vuole che tu combatta contro di lui, c'é una motivazione.  
Ad un tratto si rialza.  
Senti il suo respiro affannoso.  
E' provato, ma non si arrende.  
Sembra quasi non sentire il dolore dei tuoi colpi.  
E, nuovamente, accade.  
I suoi occhi, colmi di tristezza, ti cercano.  
E l'immagine di quel ragazzino si confonde, si sovrappone, si mescola a quella del guerriero che lotta contro di te.  
Chi é?  
Perché balena nella tua mente?  
I tuoi occhi vedono qualcosa, ma la tua mente non capisce.  
Il dolore ancora ti lacera la mente.  
Cosa ti dicono?  
Cosa vogliono comunicarti?   
Perché li senti così vicini al tuo cuore?  
Non resisti. Cedi. Ti arrendi al dolore.  
Ti senti una fiera braccata.  
E ti allontani, urlando, su una rupe.

 

-Ken, aspetta!-urla Ryu.  
La risperazione morde la sua anima. Non può accettare la realtà !  
Ken non ricorda!  
Non é rimasto nulla del suo amico più caro?  
I ricordi, le sfide, gli allenamenti con Gouken-sensei sono scomparsi?  
E la loro amicizia?  
Cosa ne è stato?  
Perché Ken in lui vede solo l'avversario che deve essere annientato?  
Perché non ricorda l'affetto sincero che li ha legati e, ancora, li lega?  
E' bastato il potere, pur forte, di Bison per annientare quel sentimento?  
Davvero era tanto fragile l'affetto di Ken per lui?  
Tuttavia non vuole cedere!  
Non vuole abbandonare il suo amico più caro!  
Pochi istanti i tuoi occhi ti fissano, Ken.  
E sei sgomento.  
Non c'é ira nel suo sguardo, ma dolore.  
Perché soffre?  
Perché senti che qualcosa ti lega a lui?  
Quale legame lo lega a te?  
Tante domande lacerano la tua mente.  
Sai di conoscere le sue iridi cupe, che non smettono di cercare le tue.  
Quello sguardo ti racconta un mondo che cerchi di capire.  
Narrano di un passato dimenticato, ma non sconosciuto.  
Ma la tua mente non ricorda.  
Eppure, il tuo cuore qualcosa sa.  
Un indefinito senso d'amarezza permea il tuo petto.  
E quegli occhi, così ardenti, accentuano l'angoscia, che rapida, monta.  
Cosa é?

 

-Ken! Sono io! Ryu! Ken!-urla il lottatore asiatico.

La sua voce palpita di amarezza, dolore, strazio.  
Cosa deve fare?  
Perché Ken non riesce a ricordare il suo viso?  
Perché i suoi occhi castani sono iniettati di sangue?  
Cosa gli ha fatto quel mostro?  
Il dolore del suo corpo scompare dinanzi alla sofferenza del suo cuore.  
Il gelo degli occhi del suo amico, inietatti di sangue, spacca la sua anima.  
Non é Ken!  
I suoi occhi non hanno quel bagliore vermiglio!  
E le sue labbra sorridono sempre.  
Non hanno quella piega fissa.  
Sembra una belva pronta all'assalto.  
E una domanda rimbomba nella sua mente.  
Cosa ne sarà di loro?

 

I suoi occhi grondano tristezza, rabbia, affetto.

Ti domandano tante cose.  
E, d'un tratto, ricordi.  
Rammenti!  
Ryu!  
Il tuo amico più caro.  
Il tuo unico, vero rivale.  
E l'amarezza indefinita monta sempre più possente.  
Le sue iridi ardenti non si allontanano da te.  
E quella sensazione tracima.  
I ricordi inondano la tua mente.  
I litigi. Le sfide. Le premure.  
Tutto è legato a Ryu.  
E i suoi occhi han fatto riemergere dalla tua memoria sentimenti dimenticati.  
E tante parole sgorgano dalle tue labbra.  
Ma non dici nulla.  
E le lacrime offuscano il tuo sguardo.  
-Ryu...-  
Riesci a sussurrare solo il suo nome.  
Eppure, tanto è racchiuso in quel monosillabo.  
Speri che lui ti senta, vero Ken?  
In quel nome risuona la gratitudine del tuo amico.  
Ryu non si é arreso dinanzi alla tua follia omicida.  
Ha rischiato la vita, pur di strapparti a quel delirio di sangue.  
Non si è fatto piegare da nulla.  
E ci è riuscito, vero Ken?

I suoi occhi ti hanno salvato la vita.


End file.
